El harem de Mikasa
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Los dolores de cabeza en Mikasa son infrecuentes, aunque no menos potentes, al grado de inhabilitar a la soldado que vale por cien. Ahora, este hecho aislado ha llamado la atención de más de uno, revelando un indiscreto secreto y creando un caótico momento lleno de incertidumbre. Mini-serie. Multipairing; Arumika, EreMika, Jeakasa, Rivamika y otras parejas más.
1. Dolores de cabeza

_El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD._

 _Fic situado en algún momento después del capítulo 90 del manga. Multipairing. Eremika, Arumika, Jeakasa y Rivamika._

Pertenece a la mini-serie del harem de Mikasa, colección de one-shot relacionados entre sí de la inesperada vida amorosa de Mikasa Ackerman.

 _Espero que les guste, nos leemos en la nota del final._

* * *

.

 **Dolores de cabeza**

Era la tercera vez que el dolor punzante volvía a lo largo del día. En las primeras dos ocasiones se encontraba con Jean en los establos, limpiando las caballerizas, Mikasa había logrado ocultar bien el dolor, aunque no lo suficiente, pues Jean le había prometido que él terminaría la tarea para que ella pudiera descansar adecuadamente.

Salió de los establos, ignorando la sugerencia de su compañero.

Creyó que mitigaría el dolor estando más activa, así que se unió al entrenamiento avanzado que el Sargento Levi impartía a los nuevos reclutas. Siguió entrenando, intentando ignorar el dolor.

—¡Ackerman! —Omitió el llamado del Sargento, continuando con su práctica—. ¡Mikasa! —Levi se introdujo en su campo de visión, sosteniéndole las manos a mitad de un golpe.

—Suélteme —siseó forcejeando. Levi afianzó el agarre.

—El entrenamiento terminó para ti. Ve a descansar. —Le dirigió una mirada dura, liberando sus manos—. Te ves fatal.

Mikasa soltó un bufido. Mantuvo un duelo de miradas con su superior. Ninguno quería ceder ante el otro.

La punzada volvió, ahora en ambas sienes. Cerró brevemente los ojos, pidiendo a las diosas que calmaran el dolor. Exceptuando por sus ojos cansados, su semblante se mantenía intacto. Nadie a simple vista habría podido detectar su malestar. Excepto Levi, por supuesto.

Asintió a la orden cuando abrió los ojos y vio la determinación en él, el dolor provocó que terminara por ceder.

Lo mejor sería descansar y más en su estado. Encaminó sus pasos a su habitación.

Los dolores de cabeza solían ser infrecuentes, aunque potentes. Podría recordar nítidamente la primera vez que sucedió, justo después del asesinato de sus padres —aunque en ese entonces fue instantáneamente opacado cuando Eren la rescató—; al encontrarse con el Dr. Jaeger el dolor no tardó en derribarla.

Agitó su cabeza, espantando los recuerdos, tal acción agravó las punzadas. Alcanzó a tocar una pared para apoyarse y se llevó una mano al lugar torturado.

Su semblante demostró de forma fugaz el dolor que sentía, deseando que disminuyera. Abrió los ojos, encontrando a Connie al final del pasillo.

El chico rapado la veía atónito, creyendo que su mente lo engañaba, parecía irreal que _La soldado que vale por cien_ pudiera sentir algo tan simple y humano como el dolor de cabeza. En ocasiones se cuestionaba si no era una especie de animal salvaje como el Sargento Levi. Incluso llegó a creer que podrían ser seres míticos e inmortales dedicados a salvar a las humanos; y que su única humanidad era su apariencia. Naturalmente todas esas ideas quedaron olvidadas después de luchar codo a codo con ellos y notar que no eran tan inhumanos como aparentaban.

Mikasa emprendió nuevamente su camino intentando mantener una expresión neutra, a pesar del dolor.

La segunda vez que sintió las punzadas fue durante la caída del Muro María; después de ver morir a _tía Carla_ frente a sus ojos y ser víctima de la ira e impotencia de Eren.

La presión incrementó cuando atravesó el comedor. Escuchó la voz de Sasha llamándola, dirigió la mirada a la Chica Patata, quién rápidamente guardó silencio.

Sasha comprendió que su amiga no se encontraba bien. A diferencia de muchos soldados que veían a Mikasa y Levi como inmortales e incansables guerreros; ella había curado sus heridas y sido testigo de su dolor. Para ella, Levi y Mikasa no eran súper soldados indestructibles; sólo personas con más fuerza y habilidad que la media.

Mikasa siguió de largo ante el mutismo de Sasha. Lo único que deseaba era recostarse un instante y cerrar los ojos.

La tercera vez que fue mancillada con ese dolor fue cuando creyó a Eren muerto, durante la batalla en Trost. En ese entonces estuvo dispuesta a seguirlo aún en la muerte. Para ese momento, se había vuelto un contenedor hermético de emociones; sentía tanto y a la vez era incapaz de expresarse correctamente.

Las punzadas se expandieron a la parte frontal de la cabeza, presionando y llevando al límite el cuerpo de Mikasa. Comenzó a marearse y tambalear; forzó sus piernas para seguir avanzando. No podía darse el lujo de desvanecerse en medio de un pasillo vacío.

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Armin y las pisadas acercándose. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Eren y Armin corriendo hasta ella.

 _._

 _Vio a Eren salir de su forma titán. Corrió hasta él para atraparlo en brazos, sintió su errática respiración y la manera en que sus parpados caían sobre sus ojos, despidiéndose de ella. Encontró a Armin siendo sometidos por soldados, mientras gritaban órdenes de llevar el suero titán y al siguiente portador. Sasha y Connie yacía inertes a varios metros de ella. Levantó la mirada, para encontrar a Jean dándolo todo en, lo que parecía ser, la última batalla._

 _Contempló el caos a su alrededor. Reconoció al portador del titán Bestia festejando una victoria inminente con la cabeza de Levi en sus manos, exhibiéndola en lo alto._

 _Escuchó un agudo grito a la distancia; en medio del caos y sangre, una pequeña niña de grandes ojos grises y cabello oscuro se mantenía temblando. Veía con miedo a Mikasa, como si le suplicara que la salvara._

 _Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho tras ver a la niña. ¿Qué hacía un ser tan puro e inocente en un mundo lleno de crueldad y dolor? La pequeña se alejaba mientras más luchaba por alcanzarla._

 _El dolor aumentó; bajó la mirada cuando el aire dejó de ingresar en sus pulmones, encontrándose una mancha de sangre expandirse por su uniforme. La agonía e impotencia la invadieron. Soltó un alarido junto a su último respiro._

 _._

Dentro de la habitación yacía el cuerpo perturbado de Mikasa.

—¿Es normal que esté tan inquieta? —cuestionó Jean, secándole el sudor que perlaba la frente de la mujer dormida.

—Es anormal que esté soñando —aportó preocupado Armin. Eren se mantenía en un silencio _casi_ indiferente.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, mostrando al Sargento, quien entró rápidamente, para darle paso a la doctora que solía atender a los legionarios después de las Expediciones.

—Fuera —ordenó Levi después de ver los jóvenes inmóviles—. Ahora. —Jean presionó la mano de Mikasa antes de alejarse, dejando el pañuelo en la mesa más cercana. Armin repitió la despedida, dedicándole una inadvertida sonrisa.

—Permiso —pidió el rubiecito saliendo por la puerta. Se detuvo unos segundos, meditando sus palabras—. Cuide de Mikasa, por favor —suplicó a la doctora.

—Está en las mejores manos —aseguró la amable mujer con una sonrisa.

Eren fue el último en salir, pues había mantenido un duelo de miradas desde que Levi ingresó a la habitación. Resopló, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Después de varias pruebas y que la revisión concluyera, la doctora informó sobre los resultados y la razón del extraño comportamiento de la soldado. Levi apretó los labios cuando escuchó la resolución final, sin poderlo evitar, su mirada y semblante se suavizaron.

—Tiene que descansar —decretó la doctor, guardando todos los instrumentos que usó para revisar a Mikasa. Procedió a explicarle posibles medidas de prevención, recordándole al Sargento los cuidados que debía de tener Mikasa y que tenía que ser revisada medicamente de forma constante.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Eren escuchaba atentamente cada indicación. Se había quedado solo en el pasillo después de que Armin y Jean fueran solicitados por el Comandante Hange.

—Permiso. —La doctora salió seguida de Levi, quien no tardó en perderse en los pasillo, sin notar la presencia de Eren—. Felicitaciones. —La mujer le sonrió a Eren, después de palmearle el brazo; aún con una acción tan cálida, él sólo apretó más las manos—. Después de ver como se preocupaban por ella, aun siendo soldados, tengo la seguridad de que el bebé será bien recibido y cuidado. —Dicho esto, la doctora se alejó, dejando a Eren en un debate mental. Contempló la puerta unos minutos, sopesando la idea de entrar o no. Soltó un suspiro antes de regresar a su habitación, optando por dejar descansar a Mikasa.

.

Levi preparó todo lo necesario para hacer té. Cuando la tetera estuvo lista, la colocó en una bandeja junto a dos tazas. Se perdió momentáneamente en el recuerdo de las palabras de la doctora y se preguntó cómo fue posible un descuido tan grave.

 _Al menos el té negro no le hará daño_.

Una sonrisa socarrona brotó de sus labios, negó con la cabeza, manteniendo ese pensamiento, tomó la bandeja, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Mikasa. Encontró nuevamente a Jean y Armin. No le sorprendió que Eren ya no estuviera. Ninguno de los chiquillos le prestó atención cuando entró.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la recuperación del Muro María. Desde entonces, las facciones de Mikasa se volvieron más suaves y delicadas, pese a mantener una expresión estoica la mayor parte del tiempo; su cuerpo terminó por desarrollarse completamente. En ese efímero momento de paz que advierte la inminente guerra, es que esos discretos detalles resaltaron más.

.

Armin estaba sentado cerca de Mikasa, acunando una de sus manos como si fuera lo más delicado y tuviera miedo de romperla.

Al enterarse de las consecuencias que conlleva el poder titán, Armin, al contrario que Eren, se había esforzado en demostrarle a Mikasa lo sentía por ella.

Una diminuta lágrima rodó por su mejilla; pocas veces pensó en perderla. Creyó que en el campo de batalla sería más fácil de proteger, sin embargo, por egoísta que fuese, prefería morir por ella, antes que experimentar el doloroso sentimiento de perderla. Ahora que yacía inconsciente, temía ser incapaz de velar por ella en un mundo sin titanes donde la felicidad parecía al alcance de su mano y tan lejana a la vez.

.

Jean presionaba las manos en sus piernas, con impotencia. Horas antes había estado con ella en los establos; debió de asegurarse por sí mismo que fuera a descansar. Según el Sargento, la encontró entrenando con los nuevos reclutas. Se reprochó mentalmente lo crédulo que fue al fiarse de ella. Mordió su labio para evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro al recordar las mejillas sonrojadas de Mikasa y el sonido de su voz en esa ocasión que _estuvieron juntos_.

Con los ajustes en el gobierno, lo que quedó de la Legión, los hizo volverse los nuevos _veteranos_. Hange había puesto en marcha diversos planes de mejora en el equipo anti humanos para la inminente guerra contra Mare. En el plan, incluía tener a Jean de asistente y a Mikasa de sujeto de pruebas. Jamás pensó que esa situación sería la apertura perfecta para acercarse a ella.

Él no podía transformarse en titán como Armin y Eren; ni tenía la fuerza y habilidad del Sargento Levi; sin embargo, era capaz de desvivirse para entender y ayudar sin rechistar a Mikasa. Por ello, su felicidad fue infinita cuando la chica comenzó a reconocerlo lentamente y hacerlo parte de su vida.

Jean sólo esperaba poder sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para compartir lo que quedase de su vida con Mikasa. Ya había logrado pequeños, pero significativos avances. No obstante, le seguía preocupando las dolencias de ella. Un fugaz recuerdo sobre las amigas de su madre cruzó su mente; desmayos continuos, vómitos y prominentes vientres. Espantó la idea, pues dudaba que _el pequeño desliz_ (qué lo hizo más que feliz), tuviera tales consecuencias.

.

Eren se encontraba en su habitación, contemplando la fotografía de la _antigua_ familia de su padre.

 _¿Sería capaz de hacerlo lo mismo que su padre?_

Desechó esos pensamientos. Después de perder a Hannes, la relación con Mikasa (lo poco que quedaba de su _familia_ ) se volvió más peculiar de lo normal. Ese beso en el momento más caótico desató una reacción en cadena dentro de él; empezando por activar la coordenada.

Después algunas visitas nocturnas habían logrado crear _una relación._ O eso se obligaba a pensar, pues dudaba que sus besos y caricias fueran falsos.

 _Un bebé_.

Volvió a saborear la noticia. Ya imaginaba el discurso que les daría Hange por incapacitar a su mejor soldado (después de Levi). Sin embargo, la noticia le seguía sabiendo agridulce. De ser real, no podría verlo _—o verla—_ crecer a causar de la maldición de Ymir, hasta ese momento comprendió el alcance de sus acciones y consecuencias.

Sólo esperaba no condenar a Mikasa y al pequeño que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

.

Mikasa comenzó a removerse en la cama, inquieta. El aire le comenzó a faltar y despertó soltando un grito que tomó a los presentes por sorpresa. Instintivamente se llevó ambas manos al vientre, haciendo ademan de protegerlo. Armin se apresuró a tranquilizarla, susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó sentándose en la cama. Jean mantenía una mirada acusadora en ella.

—Te has desmayado. —Mikasa asintió, comprendiendo la situación. Su semblante se relajó al darse cuenta que las personas que apreciaba aún se mantenían con vida.

—Bebe —ordenó Levi, colocando una taza de, lo que parecía ser, té entre sus manos—. Necesitas calmarte. —No protestó y siguió dócilmente las indicaciones de su superior. Suficientes problemas le había causado por descuidarse—. Salgan —pidió a Armin y Jean.

—Sargento, con todo el respeto —enfrentó Jean, poniéndose de pie—, no me iré hasta estar completamente seguro de que Mikasa está bien.

—Es una mocosa irresponsable —farfulló—. Fuera. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron momentáneamente a los ojos; tras el intercambio de miradas, concordaron en quedarse.

—Está bien, Sargento. —Mikasa terminó su té. Definitivamente extrañaba compartir esas tazas de té con Levi durante las noches que se quedaba en la habitación de su superior—. No tengo problema con que ellos escuchen. —Levi arqueó una ceja, visiblemente interesado. Tomó aire antes de soltar la bomba.

—Estás embarazada, mocosa. —Diferentes exclamaciones se escucharon a lo largo de la habitación.

Mikasa mantenía su ceño fruncido intentando procesar la noticia.

Por otro lado, las expresiones de Armin y Jean fueron un poema. En ese momento, la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a un abatido Eren, quien no tardo en abalanzarse y abrazar a Mikasa después de verla despierta. Levi rellenó la taza de la chica mientras todos se hacían a la idea de que había un bebé en camino. Tras varios minutos de silencio, la misma frase fue dicha por cuatro voces diferentes.

—Seremos padres —corearon Armin, Eren, Jean y Levi. Se miraron entre sí después de escucharse. Intentaron serenarse antes de girarse ante la mujer en cama—. Mikasa —repitieron al unisón, irritándose entre ellos. La aludida se limitó a seguir sorbiendo su té para evadir las respuestas que hubiera deseado, no dar jamás. El relajante efecto comenzaba a pasar y las dolorosas punzadas volvieron. Tal parecía que tendría que acostumbrarse a la latencia, pues dudaba tener un segundo de tranquilidad después de ese día.

.

* * *

.

Si me la quieren rayar sobre porque estoy escribiendo otro one-shot en lugar de terminar los fic's que ya inicié, es porque esta idea ni siquiera me dejaba dormir. Hacer este disparate nació de un incesante dolor de cabeza, la versión original era muy dulce e inocente que después se volvió el desastre que acaban de leer.

Si les ha gustado, dejen su comentario y votito. Que no tienen ni idea de como me anima a seguir escribiendo. ¡Habrá continuación! Esto pertenece a una mini serie que será el harem de Mikasa, más adelante sabrán porque.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Paternidad

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

Fic situado en algún momento después del capítulo 90 del manga. Multipairing.

Continuación de Dolores de Cabeza. Ya saben como se me da el crack... Multipairing; _Rivamika, Eremika, Arumika, Jeakasa, HanMika y EruMika; mención del trío EruMikaHan._ Contenido más o menos sexual.

Si tenían duda sobre quién era el papá del bebé de Mikasa, acá sabrán TODO. Habrá contenido un poco subido de tono, rayando tal vez un poquitito en lo explicito.

Espero que les guste, nos leemos en la nota del final.

.

* * *

.

 **Paternidad**

La incomodidad del ambiente se propagó. Cuatro voces diferentes le exigían respuestas a su manera. Levi decidió guardar un gélido silencio después de soltar algunas preguntas sin respuestas.

—Espero una respuesta en mi oficina antes de anochecer, Ackerman —ordenó saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo. Las miradas volvieron a centrarse en Mikasa que no sabía dónde esconderse. En ese momento deseo que Erwin siguiera con vida para que la ayudara a salir de aquel embrollo.

 _"Aunque de estar vivo, no estarían ellos preguntando quien es el padre"_.

Dejó salir entrecortado el aire al recordar la muerte de su primer amante. Dolió luchar contra Levi por el suero, sin importar lo mucho que quiso al comandante, seguía aferrada a su poca familia. Cuando Hange le hizo entrar en razón, entendió que Erwin no querría verlos pelear de esa forma y aceptó a regañadientes cualquier decisión de Levi.

—¿Me pueden dejar descansar? —pidió cuando se cansó de escucharlos. Eren y Jean seguían parloteando y peleando entre ellos. Armin se había retirado de la cama, apartándose de la discusión; dentro de la cabeza del rubiecito luchaban los recuerdos de sus esporádicos y románticos encuentros con Mikasa. Presionó sus ojos con fuerza al sentirse usado y engañado—. Estoy harta de sus gritos —insistió al ver la persistencia de los muchachos.

—Tienes que explicar que ha sucedido antes —exigió Eren colocándose frente a ella y tomándole la mano—. ¿Acaso el bebé no es nuestro? —Mikasa rodó los ojos, retirando su mano.

—¡No! —Interrumpió Jean empujando bruscamente a Eren para ocupar su lugar—. Mikasa y yo compartimos una conexión que ahora será más especial porque seremos padres.

—Vendré después —murmuró con la voz al borde del llanto Armin. Salió sin apenas hacer ruido bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer.

—Largo —ordenó al ver la puerta cerrada, dejó de contenerse para correr al par de gritones que sólo lograban ponerle los pelos de punta. Jean titubeo al escucharla, no quería seguir presionando; pese a la disputa con Eren, se obligó a respetar los deseos de Mikasa.

—Quiero respuestas —exigió Eren cuando se quedaron solos.

—Déjame dormir. —Dejó la taza en la mesita más cercana, se acomodó en la cama para dormir. El muchacho se sentó junto a ella. Detuvo los dedos a unos centímetros de sus brazos.

—Bien —respondió alejándose—. Ya no importa de quien sea, creo que ni siquiera tú puedes saberlo. —Mikasa mordió con fuerza su labio, reteniendo ese nombre que gritaba por ser dicho.

.

Por fin se quedó sola en su habitación, pensó en cómo llegó a tal situación. Maldijo a la doctora que la revisó por dar esa información sin su consentimiento.

 _"Soy una idiota, debí de tener más cuidado"_. Se regañó acariciando su vientre. Sabía que la sobre exigencia podría causar daños irreparables, sin embargo, todavía podía y necesitaba guardar las apariencias hasta que fuera inminente.

El embarazo no era una condición que desconociera; supo de su gestación cuando soñó a su madre, quien le recordó que debía grabar el emblema familiar al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella; de eso ya, tres meses. Según sus cálculos, el bebé debía de tener cuatro meses, tal vez un poco más. Se sorprendía cada día al ver que su vientre apenas estaba abultado para su gestación tan avanzada.

 _"Al menos él me ayuda y se preocupa por el bebé."_

A diferencia de sus amantes, Mikasa sabía quién era el padre del niño que cargaba en su vientre, incluso se lo dijo cuándo se enteró de su pronta paternidad. Él se había asegurado de darle protección y coartadas para que visitara clandestinamente al mejor médico en las afueras de la ciudad.

 _"¿Qué haré con ellos?"_ Pensó con fastidió viendo la puerta cerrada. _"Hange me asesinara cuando se entere"._

Si bien, mantenía una relación abierta con su nuevo Comandante, eso no le daba la libertad para inmiscuirse sin pudor alguno entre las sábanas de sus compañeros y Sargento.

Dos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que escucho la voz de Hange Zoe al otro lado de la puerta.

—Mikasa, soy yo —Habló lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara con claridad.

—Pasa. —cedió sentándose en la cama. La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver la figura masculina del Comandante, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Levi entró hecho una furia a mi oficina a gritarme que estabas embarazada —contó recargándose en la pared—. He de suponer que desconoce mi rol en la situación, ¿no? —El silencio le sirvió de confirmación.

—En realidad, creo que también tendrás a Jean y Armin pidiendo perdón por incapacitarme —agregó incómoda. Hange arqueo una ceja antes de tomar una silla y arrastrarla hasta quedar frente a Mikasa.

—¿Alguien más entrará a despotricar por haberte dejado embarazada? —interrogó divertido—. Veo que tomaste muy en serio eso de la libertad y la carencia de exclusividad.

—Erwin me enseñó a disfrutar —se justificó encogiéndose de hombros. El Comandante río ante su tenacidad.

—También a compartir. La irracionalidad de tus besos es adictiva.

Tanto la joven como el hombre recordaron esa primera noche que compartieron junto al difunto Comandante Smith. Erwin se había encargado de mostrarle lo que era el placer y las artes amatorias a Mikasa durante su estadía en la Legión de reconocimiento.

 _Todo sucedió algunos días antes de la recuperación del Muro Maria. Erwin había perdido parte del brillo de sus ojos y de movilidad en la cama, aun con esos impedimentos, seguía complaciendo a su discípula._

 _—_ _Hoy nos acompaña alguien —avisó Erwin quitándose la camisa. Tres golpes en la puerta avisaron de llegada de esa persona. Mikasa se mantenía inmóvil en la cama con el uniforme intacto, sólo se había quitado el equipo de maniobras, como lo hacía cada noche que visitaba al Comandante. La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver al hombre alto de desordenado cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta—. Tardaste —regañó Erwin, dándole paso al Teniente Hange Zoe a la habitación._

 _Esa noche Erwin la había guiado y preparado para recibirlos. Mientras el Comandante arremetía contra ella en su centro tocándole cada punto sensitivo dentro de ella, el Teniente se dedicaba a llenarle con su miembro la boca. Luego de alcanzar su primer orgasmo, ambos hombres se alejaron de ella, dándole una sensación de vacío que quería borrar._

 _—_ _Más —rogó en un estado de éxtasis. Erwin fue el primero en regresar a su tarea, ahora preparando otra parte de ella. Mikasa se tensó momentáneamente al sentir los dedos de Erwin juguetear con su ano. Antes ya había practicado sexo anal, aunque en muy contadas ocasiones, pues no le pareció tan satisfactorio como creyó que sería._

 _—_ _Lo disfrutarás —prometió el rubio, llevando su mano libre hasta la boca de su compañero para que la chupara—. Relájate —pidió. Sacó su mano, dejando un hilito de saliva entre la boca de Hange y su mano. Mikasa cerró intuitivamente las piernas, intentando aliviar el nudo que comenzaba a crearse dentro de ella._

 _Mientras Erwin se dedicaba a prepararla, Hange descubrió y reconoció cada centímetro en la piel de Mikasa con sus labios, marcándola en algunas ocasiones. Cuando el Comandante se dio por satisfecho, levantó a la joven, para que se pusiera de pie a su lado, lentamente la penetró por detrás, Hange se encargó de callar los sonoros quejidos y gemidos que salían de la boca de la chica. Mikasa se aferró a los hombros del Teniente cuando sintió completamente a Erwin dentro de ella. A diferencia de las veces pasadas, la incomodidad era menor y la excitación mayor. Hange tocaba todo a su paso, delineando la curvatura de los pechos, y tras una mirada fugaz con los ojos de Erwin, entró en Mikasa, arrancándole el aire por la estocada._

Mikasa cerró sus piernas ante el recuerdo de los dos hombres llenándola y un tenue rubor invadió sus mejillas ante la invasión de esas viejas sensaciones.

—Tal vez Eren este fuera de control —agregó en voz baja, todavía en la bruma del recuerdo. Era incapaz de imaginar que otra persona supliera el lugar de Erwin en su relación con Hange. Aunque muchos pasaron por sus piernas, dudaba que fueran capaces de entenderla al grado que lo hizo el Comandante Smith con su porte inmutable y control en la cama.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo oficial —soltó Hange, volviendo a la realidad—. Nos vendrá una gran bronca por parte de Levi —intuyó. De todos los hombres con los que había dormido Mikasa después de la muerte de Erwin, con quien sentía más una conexión fue con el cascarrabias de su Sargento. Tenía una dominancia en la cama que competía con la de Hange y en ocasiones, con la del mismísimo Erwin. Y una idea cruzó por su cabezacita hormonada.

La muerte de Erwin Smith fue fundamental para el inicio de su distorsionada _relación_ con Hange. Durante la batalla en Shiganshina se había enfocado en su misión y en sobrevivir. El hecho de ver a Erwin y Armin al borde de la muerte sacudió su mundo. Luchó contra Levi para salvar a su familia, sin embargo cuando la detuvo Hange con esas palabras provocó que recordara las noches que compartieron los tres en la intimidad. La sola idea de perderlo le pareció agonizantes, y lo fue luego de que Levi eligiera a Armin. Hange se volvió su roca, su atadura a la tierra para que no perdiera el camino tras la muerte de su primer amante, sin embargo, desencadenó una evasión de la realidad a través de la cama. Y los amantes esporádicos volvieron, dejando a Hange de lado, aunque solía volver con él, para recordar las manos del amor perdido.

Después de la muerte de Erwin no tardó en quedar embarazada de Hange, dejó de preocuparse por cuidarse y al enterarse, además de darle la noticia al Comandante, le dio rienda suelta a su libido, seduciendo a más de uno. Lo cual terminó en la pequeña disputa de esa tarde, donde sus amantes se enteraron de que no _eran el único_ en su vida.

 _"Si Erwin, que era un hombre territorial fue capaz de compartirme con Hange, ¿tal vez Levi podría acceder a lo mismo, no?"_. Porque si de algo estaba segura, no quería terminar su relación con el nuevo Comandante de la Legión y la posibilidad de sentirse llena por dos espectaculares hombres la atrajo más.

—¿Y si —Mikasa escogió sus palabras antes de hablar— incluimos a Levi? Quizá podríamos hablar con él.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestionó interesado Hange.

—Con Erwin nos fue bien —contó encogiéndose de hombros—. No quiero que mi bebé crezca lejos de su padre, pero, Levi — Las palabras murieron en su boca. Había aceptado la inminencia de la muerte de Eren y de Armin y muy en el fondo, temía quedarse sola. Confiaba en Jean, más no sentía algo más que tensión sexual por él. Y luego estaba Levi, que con su mal genio y pocas palabras había logrado hacerla sentir comprendida incluso amada y protegida.

Hange colocó una mano sobre las de Mikasa y le dio una mirada más suave.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

.

* * *

.

Después de publicar Dolores de Cabeza tenía la idea de una continuación. Al enfrentarme a este concepto sobre quién podría ser el padre y sin caer en lo típico o cliché, recurrir a mi idea más disparatada y que más me gusto.

Tentativamente habrá una tercera parte donde se concluya todo lo sucedido, porque sé que han quedado muchos cabos sueltos. Y no me crean mucho, pero esta mini serie, tiene potencial, ya que planeo la cuarta parte.

Espero que no me golpeen mucho por el desarrollo, a mi ha encantado.

No olviden su votito y comentario, que me hacen inmensamente feliz.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
